Why do you even bother
by xXFaLlEnArChAnGeLXx
Summary: Rose left the acadmey and found her brother, she becomes a singer and is known all over the world. what if Lissa there, what happened to Dimitri, Why is there monkeys. Just read and find out!


**Ok guys im back after a while and changed the story abit. Im re-writing each chapter because they felt like shit to me. so heres the first chapter and I realised how much stuff I set up in the first chapter and I never continued it. I even forgot a person. So enjoy it cause theres a change to it :) **

_Flash back_

"_I'm Sorry." I whispered as I leaped out of the window of the academy. My feet ran fast and strong across the school grounds. I was running away from my fears, every thought I was good as my mum, I wasn't. I was just off breed who apparently was the daughter of some real good Guardian...Note sarcasm right here._

_I was running from everything. I didn't want this life. I wanted a normal on that didn't have Vampires in it. The sun was setting and I knew they would search for me soon but I was good at attacking, but best at hiding. Dimitri cheated and said he loved Tasha. I thought he loved me but I guess he didn't care, he watch me cry and fall to the floor and didn't help me. He chose his girl and I chose my life._

_Life didn't seem that fair when you fall in love then your heart just breaks and all you can do is fall._

_End of flash back._

Only weeks later I had created a whole new life. I was gone from Lissa that long that I didn't feel her anymore, and I also found out that my lovely mother forgot to mention I have a twin brother, I have the best friends who are like my brothers in the world.

I may have also created a new image for myself. I had the voice and a new look so my brother created a band called "for all the wrong reasons" we named the band that because we were all out siders and really didn't give a fuck about what people said.

My new look meant my hair was white, my skin lightly tanned and I had contacts in for the sake of it so my eyes were blue. I had got my lip pierced and a few tattoo.

Tonight was concert night.

The first concert ever. And I was scared. I was making a statement about you don't have to be perfect to be alive. So I was wearing a bumble outfit. So everyone at the academy would be able to see me. And for a fact I didn't care, because this is my life.

In our band were Damon, Taylor, Bryon and Ryan. They were outcasts because they like black, dark stuff and had a weird sense of humour. Bryon and Ryan were twins and identical but there personalities were completely different. Bryon was the loud, weird and out there while Ryan was quite and kind. Taylor on the other hand is completely idiotic, I have a feeling that Tabitha dropped him on the head when he was born. Damon was exactly like me. Which was scary but at the same time incredibly cool. Tabitha was like the mother I never had, she had two other kids, Nathan and Loretta.

We were in New York playing. News about us spreading incredibly fast and I was sure Lissa would know about me. But I really didn't give a fuck any more.

"Hey New York you ready?" I asked the screaming stadium.

_"I'm here for you" she said  
And we can stay for awhile,  
My boyfriend's gone,  
We can just pretend.  
Lips that need no introduction  
Now who's the greater sin,  
Your drab eyes seem to invite  
(tell me darling) Where do we begin._

Was this over before  
Before it ever began  
Your kiss  
Your calls  
Your crutch  
Like the devils got your hand  
This was over before  
Before it ever began  
Your lips  
Your lies  
Your lust  
Like the devils in your hands

Everyone in this town  
Is seeing somebody else  
Everybody's tired of someone  
Our eyes wander for help  
Prayers that need no answer now  
I'm tired of who I am  
You were my greatest mistake  
I fell in love with your sin  
Your littlest sin

Was this over before  
Before it ever began  
Your kiss  
Your calls  
Your crutch  
Like the devils got your hand  
This was over before  
Before it ever began  
Your lips  
Your lies  
Your lust  
Like the devils in your hands

Failure is your disease  
You want my outline drawn  
You are my greatest failure  
Discourse your saving song

Was this over before  
Before it ever began  
Your kiss  
Your calls  
Your crutch  
Like the devils got your hand  
This was over before  
Before it ever began  
Your lips  
Your lies  
Your lust  
Like the devils in your hands

Was this over before  
Before it ever began  
Your kiss  
Your calls  
Your crutch  
Like the devils got your hand  
This was over before  
Before it ever began  
Your lips  
Your lies  
Your lust  
Like the devils in your hands

I finshed the song, and they went nuts. The lights flickered around and paused on people, I swear one was of Christian,

"SO New York I have a new song but I'm not sure if you want here it." They screamed. I smirked. I saw Bryon stand up in protest. I laughed and so did everyone else.

"Okay Okay here it is."

I wrote this song about the academy, I realised that many of the Guardians died when fighting so I would have died any way. And I wasn't going risk my life for them anymore, and because of poor old Stan he always did think of me as a disaster

_We're not gonna be  
Just apart of their game  
We're not gonna be  
Just the victims  
They're taking our dreams  
And they tear them apart  
'til everyone's the same  
I've got no place to go  
I've got no where to run  
They love to watch me fall  
They think they know it all_

_I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I've gotta prove them wrong  
Me against the world  
It's me against the world_

_We won't let them change  
How we feel in our hearts  
We're not gonna let them control us  
We won't let them shove  
All their thoughts in our heads  
And we'll never be like them_

_I've got no place to go  
I've got no where to run  
They love to watch me fall  
They think they know it all_

_I'm a nightmare, a disaster_

I could feel Lissa watching me, it kind of freaked me out. I haven't felt her in ages and all of a sudden I feel her watching me, she was sad and her eyes pricked with tears. My eyes widen and I looked around stage, Taylor looked at me. His face dropped and went in to protective mode.

_That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I'm gonna prove them wrong  
It's me against the world  
Me against the world_

_Now I'm sick of this waiting  
So come on and take your shot  
You can spit all your insults  
But nothing you say is gonna change us  
You can sit there and judge me  
Say what you want to  
We'll never let you in_

_I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
Me against the world_

_I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I've got to prove them wrong  
They'll never bring us down_

_We'll never fall in line  
I'll make it on my own  
Me against the world_

"Hey Rose, we need a break now." Taylor said sternly from the was strange seeing him act all brotherly and protective. I turned around and looked to the crowed. I couldn't see anyone there, but I feel them,

"We will be back soon" they booed, I laughed and walked off with the band. I had the feeling that Lissa was pissed at me, I shook it off as nothing.

I walk off stage with them fallowing me. As soon as we walked into my dressing I was bombarded with questions. Their faces were stern and funny, I mean there were like my brothers but they can be a bit a protective

"What happened?" Damon asked

"Who there's" Bryon asked

"Are you hurt?" Ryan asked.

"The wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round, round and round." Taylor sang. I looked at him. His blue eyes were filled with excitement as he watched our argument go on.

"You called this, what do you want?"I asked Taylor. He was currently sitting on the chair spinning around singing a song and flicking his purple hair out of his eyes.

"I didn't think it would work!" he cried out.

"They why did you ask!" Damon yelled.

"BECAUSE THE MONKEYS TOLD ME TO!" I looked at him with wide eyes. He cowered in the corner and sulked, his shoulder slumping.

"He's Serious isn't he?" I asked while touching up my makeup. I looked different. My hair was white or blonde. My eyes were light blue and my skin became a beautiful tanned colour. Damon forced me to get a lip piercing and it hurt like a bitch. Damon didn't look like me; he had purple and black hair and he didn't wear contacts so he had brown eyes. Taylor black hair and a purple fringe. Bryon and Ryan both had black hair.

"Yep, he usually does this when his "Monkeys" scare the shit out of him," Ryan and Bryon were plying X box and Damon was staring at Taylor who was praying to monkeys.

"Monkey overlord let this pass I'm sorry I let them get to me, please let it pass." He kept repeating

"Damn, why do girls always put make up, I mean it doesn't taste nice." Ryan muttered. I looked deadly at him and thought of an idea, I quickly wrote on a tissue and threw it at

_How about we introduce Ryanette?_

Damon read it and he agreed. His face lit up with the idea, we walk up slowly to him.

"Hey Damon... Rose what ARE YOU DOING? PUT THE LIP STICK DOWN...JDY FHUFITJ T U GHU" his voice was muffled by the sock I shoved in his mouth.

...

Ten minutes later. His eyes were a perfect powder Pink, his lips red, his eye lashes as long as mine and he was put in a very cute mini skirt and pink tank top. Bryan grabbed him dragged him out on stage, his plea's and cries were funny.

LPOV

I sat here at the back watching my best friend create a new life, her voice was changed and her whole body changed. She had blonde hair and her skin was nearly as white as mine. Her eyes were blue as well. Dimitri and _Tasha _were sitting next to me and Christian.

Someone cries woke me of my mind assault, Rose was laughing as one of the twins was being dragged out on stage.

"ROSE! Why?" he cried out,

"Because lip gloss doesn't taste that bad" she snapped. Her outfit was strange but cute. She put her hands on hips to try and look imitating but with her height it didn't work.

"Oh yeah well you're a girl so your used to it!" his brother dropped him and walk to Rose. He turned and looked at his brother. His arm wounded its self around Rose's waist

"If it tastes so bad why am I doing this?" He full on kissed her, she responded and everyone gasped even me. Damon was laughing his ass off at Rose

"BRYON YOU'RE ON MY SIDE NOT HER'S!" I looked at Dimitri and his heart broke right then and there. Rose laughed and walked away from him. She grabbed the microphone.

"Ok here's another song. This is one about the love of my life before he broke my heart" she shouted. I looked at Dimitri and his face was covered in shock and regret.

What the hell did he do to her?

_I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us,  
how we met and the sparks flew instantly.  
And people would say, "They're the lucky ones."  
I used to know my place was a spot next to you  
Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat  
'Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on_

Oh, a simple complication  
Miscommunications lead to fall out  
So many things that I wish you knew  
So many walls up I can't break through

Now I'm standing alone  
In a crowded room  
And we're not speaking  
And I'm dying to know  
Is it killing you  
Like it's killing me?  
I don't know what to say  
Since a twist of fate  
When it all broke down  
And the story of us  
Looks a lot like a tragedy now

Next Chapter.

How'd we end up this way?  
See me nervously pulling at my clothes  
And trying to look busy  
And you're doing your best to avoid me  
I'm starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us  
How I was losing my mind when I saw you here  
But you held your pride like you should have held me  
Oh, we're scared to see the ending  
Why are we pretending this is nothing?  
I'd tell you I miss you but I don't know how  
I've never heard silence quite this loud

Now I'm standing alone  
In a crowded room  
And we're not speaking  
And I'm dying to know  
Is it killing you  
Like it's killing me?  
I don't know what to say  
Since a twist of fate  
When it all broke down  
And the story of us  
Looks a lot like a tragedy now

This is looking like a contest  
Of who can act like they care less  
But I liked it better when you were on my side  
The battle's in your hands now  
But I would lay my armor down  
If you'd say you'd rather love than fight  
So many things that you wish I knew  
But the story of us might be ending soon

Now I'm standing alone  
In a crowded room  
And we're not speaking  
And I'm dying to know  
Is it killing you  
Like it's killing me?  
I don't know what to say  
Since a twist of fate  
When it all broke down  
And the story of us  
Looks a lot like a tragedy now, now, now  
And we're not speaking  
And I'm dying to know  
Is it killing you  
Like it's killing me?  
I don't know what to say  
Since a twist of fate  
'cause we're going down  
And the story of us  
Looks a lot like a tragedy now

The End.

"People we need a break but lovely Ryanette would love to stay and take pictures." She ran and jumped Bryon's back. He carried her off stage.

RPOV

After I told Damon that they were here and watching and wanted me to talk to the band about leaving early.

"Hey Rosie, you got a visitor." Bryon said. I glared; he knew not to call me Rosie. He just smirked,

"DONT CALL ME ROSIE!" I ran and spear tackled him to the floor. He cried out and tried pushing me off, but with the training im still pretty strong.

"I'm in a bloody mini dress and high heels and i can still tackle you!" I laughed.

The door opened. I still had Bryon under me, I pinned his arms above his head.

"Rose?" a girls voice asked. A voice I knew too well not to recognise.

"Shit"


End file.
